


Why You Don't Break Up With Elux

by AbsoluteSpoon



Category: Okegom, Okegom Roleplay
Genre: Breakup, F/M, Violence, or anyone as egotistical as her really, this is why you don't breakup with elux, very very short story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 19:53:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15870615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbsoluteSpoon/pseuds/AbsoluteSpoon
Summary: Scree and Elux have been in a relationship for quite some time now, but Scree doesn't think things are working anymore. However, when he goes to explain to her why he thinks they should go their separate ways, Elux doesn't let Scree go easily.





	Why You Don't Break Up With Elux

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AnnaOkegom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaOkegom/gifts).



> Oof, hope I did alright at staying in character for Elux. I just thought it would be funny to see how Elux being turned down, so here it is. Hope ya enjoy

//R3C0RD1NG[]EN7TRY-223///START;:

...SMASH  
"HOW DARE YOU!" With the door wildly swinging open, I go flying out of Elux's room, landing on the floor. "E-Elux, just, calm down for a second..." I didn't think she'd take this well, but I didn't know she'd react this badly... "CALM DOWN?! Do you, even REALISE who you are talking to? I'm perfect! Why wouldn't you want me?! Is it that you have feelings for another god now, is that it??"  
"No, Elux, I just... Don't, really see things working out between us anymore"  
"HOW?!" Slowly getting up off the floor, keeping my eyes on Elux, I try to explain myself. "It's just that, we've grown apart, over time, and I thi-"  
"What is that?"  
"W-What is what...?"  
"That ribbon, in your hair. Isn't that the same one I gave you?"  
"Yeah, it is, b-but what does that have to do wi-"  
"YOU CAME HERE TO BREAKUP WITH ME, WHILE WEARING A GIFT I GAVE YOU! WHAT ISN'T WRONG WITH THAT?!" Okay, well, I guess she has a point there. I probably should have thought that one through, before coming here... "Look, Elux, y-you're making this harder than it has to be! It's over, c-can't you just accept that?"  
"No, I can't actually. And I won't, either! I reject your breakup."  
"W-What?? It doesn't work like that!"  
"Yes it does! I said so."  
"Lady Elux?" Looking to my left, I see Sol approaching after just coming from around the corner. Well, this couldn't get worse. "I heard you shouting. What happened?"  
"What happened? I'll tell you what happened. THIS idiot," She shouts, pointing right at me. "Thinks he can just leave me, after all this time!" She grabs me by the collar of my coat, bringing me down to look at her. "I gave you years of my life, YEARS, and you think you can just walk away from me like this? Well, no! I refuse!" She finally lets go of me, letting me stand back up straight. "Scree, I would listen to Lady Elux if I were you. She is right, you know."  
"What, n-no she's not! She can't just force me to stay with her because of how selfish she is!"  
"I'M SELFISH?! What about you! You're the one who can't put their feelings aside to keep some as amazing as me happy! Which is what you should be doing, mind you!"  
"But that's not how relationships work! We have to both want to be together! And I don't! You can't just... Force me to stay with you, Elux."  
"I can, and I WILL!" Stomping her foot on the ground, she just looks like a little kid having a tantrum. Especially with how small she is. "Lady Elux, if I may, maybe you should just leave this be for now. I mean, he'll see sense later, I'm sure."  
"No, you don't understand Sol! If I let him leave, he's gone forever! HEY!" SMASH. Noticing me trying to quietly leave while the two were talking, she took a vase off a nearby table, throwing and smashing it against my head. "Agh, s-stop, Elux!"  
"NO! I won't stop until you promise not to go!" Grabbing my arm, she brings me to look at her. "I'm not going to lose you! Especially not because you suddenly just, got feelings for another god!"  
"Elux, it's not about anyone else. I just... Don't have feelings for you anymore... I'm sorry."  
"Sorry... You're sorry? That's ALL?!" With a sigh, I look at her one last time before making a run for it. "Elux, it really didn't have to be this hard." As I created the portal, I pushed her away from me, jumping through the portal and closing it just behind me. "WAI-"

//R3C0RD1NG[]EN7TRY-223::INTERRUPTED||

Time: IN-4?

IN-4: Ah, yes, Time?

Time: How come you keep watching recordings with Scree?

IN-4: Ah, well, since we sent that video to Nadine showing he's still alive, I realised I didn't really actually know much about him, personally. So, I've been going through old logs to try and learn more about him.

Time: And has it helped?

IN-4: Yes, it has

Time: Oh, good, good... Could you play them a little quieter then, please? I'm trying to work over here.

IN-4: Oh, yeah, sure. But, you knooow...

Time: Ah, here we go...

IN-4:...Watching that last one, and some of the other logs I saw, I don't really think Elux was annoyed at Scree, you know?

Time: Oh, really? Interesting.

IN-4: Yeah, because I mean, she looked pretty upset in some of the post logs. Not angry, just upset. Like she... Actually cared about him. Weird, right?

Time: Yep, that's pretty crazy IN-4...

IN-4: So, I was thinking, if I send the log proving he's alive to Elux, maybe he could be the one to resolve the war between Elux and Reficul! I mean, surely, if she really cares about Scree, then surely she'd be willing to put the war aside to help him.

Time: Or, you know, she could get him onto her side to help beat Reficul. I mean, you do remember he's willing to take power from other gods and devils, right?

IN-4: Okay well, yeah, but... I mean, he's friends with Reficul, and probably still cares about Elux, right? So surely he'd be helpful in at least maybe trying to bring about peace, right?

Time: I guess that's true. Right, well, I'm going to get food for a break. I'll be back in a few minutes.

IN-4: Wait! Could you get me something too, please?

Time: You're a robot.

IN-4: ...

Time: Ahh, fine, I'll get you some oil or something.

IN-4: Thanks!


End file.
